horror movie
by fuzzypurplehippykitty
Summary: A fancy evening...i think not!...time for a cuddly, lazy night sitting on the couch watching the shining...but what if your boyfriend got a little turned on... hichixich pairing


**XX Horror movie XX  
**

**Disclaimer: don't own bleach or its characters(duh) **

Hichigo hated dates, especially ones with his boyfriend, Ichigo. Don't get him wrong he's truly in love with the stubborn little shit but the fact that the strawberry haired boy always wants to go some where fancy was emptying out his wallet. So right now the white haired man was standing in front of a full length mirror trying to figure out how to put a tie on. He had reserved a table for two at a French restaurant, called… eh never mind its name if was one of the most expensive restaurants in town, the name doesn't matter as long as the foods good and Ichigo's having a nice time. Alright you no what fuck the tie, stupid thing wouldn't cooperate so now its in the trash. Hichigo was already ten minutes late and the tie wasn't helping…neither was the fact that he couldn't find his keys to his car.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" Hichigo growled as he stormed out of his house and grabbed his bike that he had neglected since he got his car last year. Grumbling angrily to him self the albino pedaled like his life depended on it. So what if he showed up on a bike, Ichigo wouldn't care if they took Isshin's car…would he? Well it didn't matter now he was almost there and having wasted another ten minutes looking for the keys it would be a miracle if Ichigo wasn't already in a sour mood. So what did it matter if Ichigo got a little more mad when he showed up with out a car…yeah never mind he was going to get murdered and by his own boyfriend.

Screeching to a stop in front of the Kurosaki residence, Hichigo leaped off his bike and bolted to the front door. Ringing the door bell quickly and brushing his suit down the white haired man prepared for the worst.

"Come in!" A relaxed voice said from inside the house. Was that Ichigo…sounded like him, couldn't be though, there would have defiantly been a hint of poison in his tone.

Grabbing the door handle and nervously peeking his head inside the house, Hichigo searched for his soon to be screaming boy friend. Instead his eyes landed on a orange haired boy sitting lazily on the couch.

"Oh…" Feeling rather confused Hichigo entered with out another thought, closing the door behind him. "Sorry I'm late."

"You are…I didn't even notice." The strawberry haired boy said with a yawn, standing to greet his lover. "Wow, you look nice!" He added, hugging Hichigo with a sigh.

Golden eyes looked over his partner noticing two things, firstly he was in bunny slippers, sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. Second that they weren't going anywhere fancy tonight, why not... who knows. "Ichigo, why aren't you dressed up?"

The brown eyed boy only smiled as he pulled away from Hichigo and walked into the open kitchen. "Well who said that we where going some where that you needed to look nice at?"

Hichigo could feel the veins in his head pulse, "Normally you always want to!" He watched as his partner pulled a bag of popcorn from the microwave and poured it into a big bowl.

"Lucky for you then cause tonight I just wanna watch a movie and relax." Ichigo stated as he walked back to Hichigo and handed the annoyed teen the bowl of popcorn. "Come on, don't be a stranger Hichi it not like you, sit!" Ichigo ordered as he walked back to the kitchen and pull the fridge open.

It was the one time Hichigo had really tried to make Ichigo happy, trying to be on time, trying to pick him up in a nice ride, trying to bring the idiot to the nicest place they would of ever eaten out…though he never did tell Ichigo what restaurant it was…mainly cause he forgot then name. Still he was trying…but now all the effort that was put into making his boyfriend happy just went right down the drain. They were gonna stay home and watch a freaken movie…nothing fancy …just a movie, a plain old movie.

"I got the movie The Shining …have you seen it?"

Correction a horror movie… that's farther from fancy or romantic.

"No I haven't" Hichigo answered dully now sitting on the couch with his suit jacket off and the top three buttons on his shirt undone.

"Good." Ichigo passed him a coke and put the movie in before joining his partner on the couch.

Sneering at how relaxed Ichigo was being made the albino want to lean away from the younger man, instead he just dealt with his annoyance and Ichigo's constant nuzzling and snuggling.

They were barley even half way into the movie and already Hichigo's arm was numb from how hard Ichigo was squeezing it. Small shrieks escaped the orange haired boy and soon the annoyed frown that was stuck on Hichigo's face faded into a small smile, growing bigger with ever frightened sound that was leaving his boyfriends mouth. Not really paying attention to the movie anymore the white haired man leaned closer to Ichigo breathing his sent in. Strawberries, the stupid little idiot smelt like strawberries. Hichigo smirked finding that rather …_delicious_.

Brown eyes glanced at Hichigo with a frightened look in them, obviously strawberry scented Ichigo didn't enjoy horror movies. Soon that beautiful look of fright faded and that wonderful shade of brown hardened over.

"Hichigo…why are you sniffing me?" Ichigo questioned, pausing the film as a man started chopping threw a door with a axe.

"Cause you smell nice!" The older man smirked leaning a little closer and pecking Ichigo on the lips.

"….We are watching a horror movie Shirosaki , You c~!" Interrupted by wet lips pressing against his own and a small nibbling against his lower lip, Ichigo didn't fight to finish his sentence. Slowly laying back on the couch, Ichigo allowed the golden eyed mans hands to roam his body and tongue investigate his mouth. Unable to help but blush a few shades of red at the fact that his lover got horny over a horror movie…_which was just wrong!_

**A/N:** I no I haven't written any thing in for everrrr! I will update my baseball and bad company fic soon...Promise!…but it would be nice to now what you think of this one shot fic?…it was a different way to write for me..

Any who hope you enjoyed! 3


End file.
